Sick in the Head
by Rosesmax
Summary: Raimundo centric and in mostly Raimundo’s POV. After having several wierd experiences Raimundo starts to worry if anything is really real. Slight swearing.
1. Intro

Title: Sick in the Head

Summary: Raimundo centric and in mostly Raimundo's POV. After having several wierd experiences Raimundo starts worry if anything is really real. Slight swearing.

Disclaimer: Xioalin Showdown not owned by me.

Chapter 1

Raimundo's POV

I awoke, quite startled. The young bald monk known as Omi had jumping on my bed; grabbing my attention.

"Get up!" Omi yells as hyperactive and cheerful as ever, "We have breakfast to eat and chores to do. Come, Raimundo!"

"All right, all right," I groan, very angry and a littlle groggy. I roll myself out of bed. "I'm up." I stated flatly.

Satisified, the little monk zipped out of my 'room,' if that's what one could call it, off to know god knows where, to bug the hell out of god knows who.

With the annoying short monk out of my way I got dressed and took my time going to breakfast. Chores were something that just didn't mix well with me. The longer I put them off the better.

Everyone else was already up and eating breakfast as I enter the kitchen.

"Raimundo, my friend, what took you so long?" Omi asks staring at me.

"Nothing," I mutter and take a box of cereal off the counter and a bowl. Where's the milk? I turn to the table. Oh there it is. Then I remember that I still need a spoon. Kimiko having seemed to read my mind held up a spoon to me.

"Here," she says and tosses it to me.

I caught it easily and thank her before taking a seat at the table. I took my time eating too. By the time I was done no one was left at the table. Everyone had gone to work.

Having delayed my own work as long as I possibly could I had no choice but  
to start it now.

I grumble and start the dishes. I HATE dish washing most of all. But I always ended up with it. As Omi has so kindly pointed out (and still does that), I'd been the last one to become an apprentice I should do the dishes. Whatever, he only makes me do them because he knows how much I hate them.

It took me a half an hour to do them all. Boy, everyone likes to dirty up as many dishes as possible so I have to wash them all. If I had even a half a penny for every dish I washed I'd be rich by now.

"How are your chores coming, young monk?" I turned surprised to see Master Fung watching me carefully.

"Great!" I said in utter sarcasm, a slight high pitch to my voice.

"Good," he said, as if he hadn't heard my sarcasm. Or maybe he really was dumb enough to believe my sarcasm. I never really knew for sure.

With that said, he left. Probably to check on the others' progress. He'd probably come back later and check on me again. In my opinion, he did afair bit more checking in on me than the other monks. Lousy stupidold-timer.

I cross the kitchen and start working on scrubbing the floor. My mind still deep in thought.

But yet I stay. I guess it's not all that bad. If I left I'd probably just get bored doing nothing. The evil side was boring and always losing. Therewas no way I would go back there either. So I have little choice but stay here and get bossed around, usually by a bald yellow-colored midget.

"Raimundo, is your work done yet?" Kimiko shouted as she came in.

And also by a certain fiery raven-haired Japanese girl.

I glance up and am relieved to find that she was in good spirits.

"No," I immediately sigh and go back to my work.

"Oh, sorry, how long will you be?" she asks, her eyes not leaving me.

"Take a look," I tell her, a little too harshly, "How long do you think it'll be?"

She gives me an annoyed look but leaves me to do my work.

I'm almost finished when Omi comes running in, "A new shen-gong-wu hasrevealed itself! Come, let's go see the scroll!"

He runs out of the room with me running a few steps behind.

Clay, Dojo, and Kimiko are already waiting for us.

"The new shen-gong-wu is..." Dojo said as he took out the scroll, nothing flashed out the blue screen. "Hmm... that's funny,it seems to be broken."

"You know what happened the last time we got a shen-gong-wu that we didn't know what it did," Kimiko points out worriedly. I could just tell that they all where remembering happened with the Sapphire Dragon.

"We don't even have a name," Clay agrees coming out of his daze.

"Yeah, but it's probably better than Jack getting it first," Dojo tells us.

"You should go now, young monks, we must not let any wu slip into the hands of our enemies." Master Fung agrees with Dojo. His voice made all of us jump. I guess I wasn't the only one who hadn't heard Master Fung join us.  
He probably came when we were thinking about the Sapphire Dragon.

"Master Fung agrees," Dojo said, "Go get some wu and we're outta here."

We all go to the vault to grab some wu for the trip. But I could tell that everyone was nervous.

Well that's the first chapter. I'm having a real hard time with this present tense stuff, sorry but it needs to be present tense seeing as the story isn't being told by looking back. Also this first person stuff… not used to it, yet.

Tell me what you think.


	2. Unknown Wu

Sick in the Head

Summary: Raimundo centric and in mostly Raimundo's POV. After having several wierd experiences Raimundo starts worry if anything is really real. Slight swearing.

Disclaimer: Xioalin Showdown not owned by me.

Chapter 2

Raimundo's POV

"So where we off to this time? New York? The rainforest? Some remote island?" I asked as we were heading over the ocean. Flying over the ocean had always made me a little sick but I never let it bother me. I never let the others know either.

"Hmmm... I think..." Dojo wondered a loud, "I'd have to say I'm not quite sure. If I knew what wu we were after then I would. But since I don't I'm just going to have to go where ever I sense it."

"Sounds great," I said sarcastically, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Raimundo, if you're going to complain... Well just don't," Kimiko sighed angrily, "We'll get there when we get there."

"Yeah, partner," Clay agreed.

"Kimiko and Clay are right," Omi said quickly with lots of excitement, "Oh, this is most adventurous!"

"Yeah, sure," I pretend to agree. But know I'm not very believable with that tone a voice or me rolling my eyes, but I don't care.

It took forever for Dojo to finally pick a place. We finally landed in Seattle, a fine place I guess. I've never been there before but I've heard of it. They have a funny building shaped like a broken guitar, a monorail, and a large tower with a part on top that reminds me of a spaceship. I think the latter is called the Space Needle, but I'm not sure.

"So it's somewhere around here?" Kimiko asked glancing around the small park we'd landed in.

"Kimiko, what was that weird shaped building?" Omi asked. "The one with all the colors?"

"The broken guitar shaped building?" Kimiko asked Omi if that's the one he meant.

"I don't know," Omi said thoughtfully, "what's a guitar? What does it look like? And what does it look like broken? Why would it be broken?"

"Okay, too many questions," Kimiko told him quickly.

"A guitar is a musical instrument," I told him very annoyed.

"Why would it be broken?" he asked once again.

"That's how they made it," Kimiko explained. "That building was the EMP."

"EMP?" Clay asked very lost.

"Don't you guys know!" Kimiko asked, turning to look at me. I shook my head. I had no clue. "The EMP is museum. A music museum. More importantly rock music. It stands for Experience the Music Project. It's really important and really cool."

"Oh," We all said quietly after she was done talking.

"Enough on local culture we have to find that wu!" Dojo said quickly.

"Yeah, let's walk to it," Omi said loudly.

"Umm... I think you mean hop to it," I told him once again correcting him.

"Hop to it! That makes no sense!" Omi whined, but said nothing more.

Soon we where all split up looking for the new wu. Although we were all lost. I mean no one knew what they were looking for. It was so annoying. I walked for a while until I came upon a market. I like markets so I went inside. It was very busy and loud and full of people. The wu probably wasn't in here but I wanted to stay so I did. After having looked at just about everything Clay came around the corner.

"Raimundo, partner, what are you doing in here?" he asked arms crossed.

"I could ask you the same?" I offer up quite craftily.

"Looking for the wu."

"So am I."

Just then Dojo slides out from under Clay's hat. "I sense it," he said and pointed to our left. "It's close by. I know it." He slithers back under Clay's hat.

There's a jewelry stand in the direction he pointed to. I haven't been over there yet. Clay and I walk over to it and look down at the jewelry on the table. There's one piece that catches my eye. I reached out to grab it.

The next thing I know I'm between Clay and Kimiko riding on Dojo.

"What?" I asked as I came to. I'm completely confused.

"We're on our way back to the temple," Omi told me not looking back at me.

"What happened?" I asked very unsure of anything at the moment.

"I lost the signal for the wu," Dojo muttered, "We had to abandon it."

"What if Jack gets it?" I asked loudly.

"I doubt it," Dojo sighed, "It's like it suddenly wasn't active anymore."

"What would make it do that?" I asked, worried.

"I don't know," Dojo sighed again. "Master Fung isn't going to like this."


	3. It Begins

Title: Sick in the Head

Summary: Raimundo centric and in mostly Raimundo's POV. After having several wierd experiences Raimundo starts worry if anything is really real. Slight swearing.

Sorry, for the long wait.

Disclaimer: Xioalin Showdown not owned by me.

Chapter 3-

"Young monks, it is most aggrievious that you have lost this new wu. Hopefully, it will not work its way into Jack Spicer's hands," Master Fung said, looking at them very uneasily. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to double your work loads so you can handle any up coming wu."

"Is there even any way to double our work loads? We already have so much to do and there's so little to do around here, period," I asked coolly, looking around the temple, there were more chores we could do?

"A valid point, Raimundo," he told me, "I will think of something. In the mean time you will have to get up earlier, have more training, and go to sleep later."

"Less sleep," I audibly groan, just great that's exactly what I need. I voiced my concern but Master Fung never listens to me. I mean he acts like he does but he really doesn't. He kind of reminds me of my grandfather, senile, old, you know the type.

"You could you use less sleep, hippos get less sleep than you do," Kim teased and poked me in the side. I hissed at her and she laughed at me. "It's true!"

"No its not!" I stammer angrily and stomp off; I've had enough of them for now. I start walking to my room. Something glints to the side and I swerve to look at it. There was nothing there. Confused I rationalize that it was just my imagination or a trick of the light. Yeah, a trick of the light that's all. I start on my way again and make it my room without any more incident.

It's only five am when Omi comes to wake me up today. I give him my normal morning greeting and try to go back to sleep. I can't though. Omi way to noisy, it's impossible.

"Come on, Raimundo," he shouts loudly, he has no consideration for those who are trying their best to sleep, "Get up! Remember extra training and all! That starts today! Get up! Don't make me do bouncy ball on you!"

"That's cannonball, Omi," I said sitting up now very annoyed with the little bald monk. I tease him, "Although I guess for you it might be bouncy for you."

He looks at me not understanding, but I don't care to elaborate any further. So, I opt for getting up like a good little monk and tell him to get out while I change. Seeing that I really was getting up and not going back to sleep, he finally dashed out. Super, he's finally gone. I decided to make good on my words and get dressed and go to eat breakfast. Halfway there I swear I saw something out of the corner of my eye but when I turned to look I saw nothing.

'Great, now I'm starting to see things,' I sarcastically thought to myself as I continued on my way. I decided that it was nothing. Sometimes some shapes can make you see others out of the corner of your eye.

"Raimundo, you're late to breakfast again," Clay said as he yawned.

"I see you have much room to talk," I told him stiffly before pouring some cereal and milk.

"Yeah, its early, I'm still tired," Kim says as she also yawns.

"This is cruel and unjust punishment," I tell them vehemently. "It's not our fault we lost that wu. We don't sense wus. If it's anybody's fault it's Dojo's more than us. I wouldn't punish him or anything. But, hey, if you're going to punish someone let it be him."

"Oh gee, thanks," Dojo said as he slithered in.

"You're welcome," I said caustically and continued to eat my breakfast.

For once I wasn't the last one done with breakfast. The others seemed a lot more tired than I did. They got more sleep and were more tired, that's rather funny.

"Didn't you guys get more sleep than I did?" I asked putting away my bowl.

"No, you went off to your room yesterday all pouty, I can't believe you slept that long!" Kim scoffed at me.

"Yeah, you slept for at least ten hours straight, you missed dinner," Clay told me as shoveled some cereal in his mouth.

"No wonder I was hungry," I muttered.

"And not tired," Kim points out annoyed. "Not everyone gets to sleep for ten hours straight. Dream any?"

I stare at her wearily as I try to recall even the smallest part of a dream. I can't remember so I opt for staring at her blankly.

"Yeah, that's you, Rai, so deep," She teased flatly and ate the last bits of her cereal.

I glared at her annoyed but said nothing. I'm not in the mood to fight today. I just want to get done with my chores as fast as possible. Having decided that I got up and left them to start moping the main hall.

"Rai, you're actually going to do your chores without being told?" Kim teases but I don't even stop to acknowledge that I heard her; I just continued on my way.

Outside the sun was just peeking over the horizon and it was still chilly. I wrapped my arms around me for warmth. A shadow passes and I immediately turn to face it. There's nothing there. Damn what's going on here? That's the third time in two days that I swore I've seen something that wasn't really there. Maybe I'm going crazy. Who knows, I surely don't. For now I hope that it's just a faze or something. Maybe it's some weird sign that I'm getting sick. That sounds like the best answer to me. I'm definitely coming down with something. I'm going completely delusional.

End of chapter 3-

Reviewers get candy!


	4. fractured

Title: Sick in the Head 

Summary: Raimundo centric and in mostly Raimundo's POV. After having several wierd experiences Raimundo starts worry if anything is really real. Slight swearing.

Disclaimer: Xioalin Showdown not owned by me.

Chapter 4

I was almost done mopping the main hall. Jeez, why does the main hall have to be so big anyway? Or dirty for that matter? I shook my head annoyed. I hear what I think to be whispering; it's probably Omi and Kim. They probably wanted to sneak up on me. I whip around to yell at them. I stare dumbstruck at nothing. There's no one there. And I can still hear whispering.

"Who's there?" I growl not wanting to deal with anything right now.

The whispering continues and I try desperately to track down the source. "I mean it come out now!"

"Partner, are you okay?" Clay asks once he sees me pawing through the closet.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay," I said defensively, "I was looking for… cleaning supplies."

'Oh, that's it real smart, Raimundo,' I thought.

"Don't you all ready have some out?" Clay asked scratching his head.

"I… used it all," I said quickly.

"But there's still some in your bucket," Clay tells me.

"Yeah, but I wanted some more," I tell him off-handedly.

"Kimiko said she heard you yelling," Clay tells me hastily.

'Oh so it was her!' I think, 'trying to make me go crazy or something.'

"Yelling?" I asked innocently, "I wasn't yelling. She must have been hearing things."

"Whatever," Clay said not believing me.

I awake the next day to the sound of more voices my eyes are still closed and I get the feeling Omi is going to pounce on me and try to wake me up. I sit up straight quickly and attempt to grab him; only to grab thin air and there's no one around, the room is empty. On the plus side the voices have stopped. I get up and look into the other monks. Their all still sound asleep. It is really, really early. I frown and turn to go back to bed.

"STOP THAT!" a voice shrieks.

I spin around to look in the direction I think the voice has come from. There's no one there; did I really think there would be. Damn, I am going crazy, aren't I?

I go back to bed and attempt to sleep. After a couple hours there's no luck and the others are starting to wake up. I frown and get up passing Omi as was on his way to wake me up. He looks stunned, but quickly brushed it off.

"Raimundo, my friend, _you're_ up all by yourself!" Omi yells happily after me and runs to catch up.

"Yeah, it's weird, why are you up?" Kim asks curiously.

"I woke and then couldn't go back to sleep," I state angrily and shut them out as I go into the hall to get breakfast. They're whining about me not listening but I don't care.

The chores were just as hard today as they were any other. Training was even more brutal. It was about noon when Master Fung let us go.

After lunch Kimiko was stacking the bowls. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of those black shadows and I spun around to see what it was, why do I still do that? Course there was nothing, again. When I look back Kim's glaring at me and her stack of bowls was on the floor. Funny, I didn't even hear them fall.

"Rai, why'd you do that!" she shouted at me angrily.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Don't act so innocent!" she growls and lungs at me. I duck and run to avoid her.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I whine angrily, I hated it when I whine.

"You knocked over my bowls!" Kim shouts at me as I run.

"No, I didn't!" I shout back at her.

She stops and stares at me, "Oh, really then who did?"

"Not me!" I tell angrily. Omi and Clay are staring watching us yell.

"Really!" she yells not believing me.

"Did you see me do it!" I yell angrily.

"No!" She yells back angrily, "but you were the closest one to them!"

"She's right," Clay sighs agreeing with her.

"Things don't fall off by themselves," Omi tells me, and then looks dumbstruck and turns to Clay and Kimiko, "Do they?"

"No, Omi, they don't," Kimiko sighs angrily.

"Look if you don't believe I'm out of here. See you guys later," I sigh and in huff take off to look for Master Fung. It's probably time to do more training. Hopefully it'll be some ALONE training.

Once I find him I sit and wait for the others to come back. My previous hope being squashed when Master Fung says we're going to spare so more. I'm so pissed off that I ended up beating Kimiko today. I still didn't beat Omi though.

By dinner time Kimiko still isn't talking to me and I'm glad; I don't want to talk to her either.

"No, but he won't… never will… but I can't… Yes, of course."

I wake up to that voice, the one that yelled at me yesterday. I cringe, it sounds familiar, but I don't know. I've decided to come up with a new theory; it's ghosts. But so far the theory that I'm going crazy sounds more plausible. The best one is that I'm just coming down with something- something that's not mental. I get up and go to breakfast, I don't feel like trying to go back to sleep.

I eat my breakfast with no one around.

The next thing I know I'm sparring with Kimiko and the sun is up.

"No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong!" she yells at me angrily.

"Doing what wrong?" I yell annoyed at having suddenly thrust into training.

"That kick!" she scoffed, "do you have A.D.D.?"

"No!" I yell at her, why am I out here? What happened to the morning?

"All right it's time for lunch," Master Fung informs us and Kimiko goes stomping off in huff.

"Ummm… Master Fung, what were we doing?" I asked trying to remember anything between the wee hours of the morning until just a moment ago.

"We were practicing," Master Fung tells me, he sounds confused, "youdo not remember?"

"No," I sigh and lower my head shamefully.

"Go and eat," he tells me and leaves to go on my way.

The whole day passes without another incident.

In the morning I awake to that voice again. Why won't it go away and leave me alone? I go and eat breakfast. I wait for the others to come and eat.

"Hey, Raimundo, up early again?" Kimiko says, she still mad.

"Yeah," I sigh irritably and turn my back to her.

"What's up with you lately?" she asks, there's something funny with her voice. I don't know what is but I turn around to stare at for a second. She's not there and then I blinked and there she was. I stumble back staring at her shocked.

"Rai, are you okay?" she asks staring at me, she's obviously forgot to be mad at me and was worried now.

I shake my head and continue to stare at her as if expecting her to disappear again.

**Then I lose all consciousness…**

That's the end of chapter 4-

You know what to do (corny)


	5. not insane

**Title: Sick in the Head**

**Summary: Raimundo centric and in mostly Raimundo's POV. After having several wierd experiences Raimundo starts worry if anything is really real. Slight swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Xioalin Showdown not owned by me.**

**Chapter 5- **

**Raimundo's POV (as always)**

I wake up irritable. Kimiko is watching me intently when she realizes I'm conscious she nearly squeezed the life out of me.

"What's your problem?" I yell at her angrily.

"Rai, I was so worried about you!" she tells me and hugs me again.

"Why?" I growl annoyed, "aren't you still mad at me?"

"Rai, you know you can let go of things," Kimiko told me, "You been unconscious since yesterday! The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. We were so worried."

It was odd but I swear that I could barely hear what she was saying; even though she was apparently talking normal.

I closed me eyes and she stopped talking. Good, she kept going on and on in that quiet voice it was annoying. SMACK!

"Ow!" I yell angrily and snapped me eyes open to glare at her, "what was that for!"

"I was talking to you! Don't ignore me!" she yelled back with equal anger.

"You were still talking to me?" I asked surprised I hadn't heard her at all after my eyes closed I thought she was done talking.

"Yes, why don't you listen to me!" Kimiko growled annoyed.

"I didn't hear you," I told her quickly.

"Are you going deaf?" she yelled at me, "I was yelling at you!"

I looked at even more stunned.

"You honestly didn't hear that!" she asked annoyed. I shook my head, "you need your ears checked, Rai."

"Maybe," I muttered, somehow I doubted if it would help or not.

"Hey, how is he?" I heard Clay's voice I twisted around but don't see him, "oh, Rai, your awake good. How are you feeling?"

I tried to look in the direction I hear the voice but I don't see Clay.

"You okay?" he asks me, "Partner."

"Umm… fine," I sigh and close my eyes for several seconds. When I open them again Clay is standing right in front of me; a concerned look on his face.

"Hey," I tell him, man that was weird.

Clay seems to notice I'm looking at him now and the concerned look goes away.

"I think you need your eyes checked," he stated, "I waved my hand right in front of your face and you didn't seem to notice."

I stare at him surprised.

"Well, he needs his ears checked too. I was shouting and he apparently didn't hear me," Kim told Clay with a small nod.

"I think he's just playing with us," Clay told her slowly.

I continue listen to them talking to each other as if I wasn't there until I get bored. I get up and leave and they're still talking. I leave them to go for a walk, I'm kind of feeling a little cramped.

Outside I run into Omi.

"Hello, Raimundo, how are you feeling?" Omi asks curiously.

"I feel all right," I tell him with undue anger and leave him. Maybe he won't follow me if I seem angry. I continue walking around the grounds and Omi does leave me alone; for once. I'm starting feel a little better.

"Raimundo, I see you are up today. How are you feeling," Master Fung asked seemingly coming out of nowhere. It surprises me and I jump back a little.

"I was fine," I muttered, "you startled me."

I continued walking he didn't yell at me or anything so I assumed he was done talking to me. Of course maybe he was calling catch my attention and I couldn't hear him; you never know.

At lunch Master Fung told me that they had scheduled a doctor's appointment tomorrow so they could get me eyes and ears checked. That didn't thrill me so much.

The rest of the day sucked as much as the first part had. I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow's doctor appointment. I went to sleep just as annoyed as I had been all day.

I slept uneasy last night. I couldn't remember the dreams but I know they weren't sugar plums dancing and all.

Today, I was doomed to go to the doctor. I seriously didn't want to go. I knew I wasn't going blind but the deaf part, I don't know. Maybe all these things are connected. I don't know.

As I stroll into the kitchen I realize no one's up yet. Of course the sun wasn't up but how should I know what time it is? I quickly looked at the wall clock. Damn it's early. I don't have to be up for another hour or two. Why did I just get up and not check the time? I roll my eyes and start to go back to bed I'm not waiting up for two more hours.

I lie down and try to sleep. Seconds later I'm awoken by Omi's voice.

"Raimundo, are you up!" he shouts at me as if I really am so hard of hearing.

I jeer, "Damn, Omi, not so loud!"

"Good you are going to be late for your doctor's appointment!" Omi yells and runs off.

"MY DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT!" I yell after him. "But that's not that's not 'till this afternoon!" Then I realize the sun coming in through the windows. "It's not that time already is it"

The last part was more of rhetorical question but seriously I thought I was a sleep for just a second.

No one answered my question anyway so I got up and got ready to go.

"They said nothing was wrong with my hearing and I have very good sight," I told them having just gotten back from the doctor's.

"Then you were faking it!" Kim shouted her head swelling and looking really mad.

"No!" I shouted, "I don't know about the other day. I think I must of dozed off and then you hit me and I woke up."

That did seem rather convincing even for me.

She sighed, "Maybe you're having some sleeping problem. Yeah, that most be it..."

She was still talking but her voice kept getting smaller and smaller. The amount of light in the room started to dissipate. I try to move to a chair to sit. I don't get more than two feet before I suddenly see spots and vaguely feel myself hit the floor.

**End of chapter 5-**

**I only feel it's fair to warn you all that I'm currently experience writer's block with this story. I've written chapter 6 already you all still get it soon, but the next ones after that… I don't know when. It's this middle, middle part that gets me I know the middle, end part and pretty much the end. That's all I'm gonna say seeing as this actually a pretty popular fic or whatnot.**

**Thanks, please review!**


	6. the Hospital

Title: Sick in the Head

Summary: Raimundo centric and in mostly Raimundo's POV. After having several weird experiences Raimundo starts worry if anything is really real. Slight swearing.

Disclaimer: Xioalin Showdown not owned by me.

Chapter 6- The Hospital

I wake up to see that I'm somewhere that I have no idea where. The walls, floor, and even the ceiling is padded and blue. No windows to the outside were in sight. The only thing was a big heavy metal door with a small caged window up on the higher end for people to look through. I felt very cold and helpless sitting in the room. I try to move to ease the unnerving feeling but realize there's something holding my hands together. I look down and see white. It's a straight jacket. I'm in a straight jacket.

I now get the idea of where I am. It makes no sense to me. Why would I be a mental hospital? What did I do? How do I get here? How long have I been here? Did they put me here because of…?

Just then the large metal door opens. A white coated doctor came. At least I assume he's a doctor, he is wearing that white coat.

"Raimundo, good after noon," he said as he didn't have a care in the world, "my name is Dr. Goyendel. And how are you feeling this fine afternoon?"

"Well, I'm locked up in a mental hospital so I feel like shit, Okay!" I hiss at him irritably.

"Well, yes," Dr. -what was his name- Goyendel said matter-of-factly, "you were admitted two years ago after your sister died. Do you remember?"

I stare at him dumbstruck; two years ago! His words replay over and over in my head. I don't feel older… am I older?

"What happened to the other Xiaolin Dragons?" I finally ask him staring into the doctors eyes.

At first he gives me a funny look like he has no idea what I'm talking about. Then realization seems to don on him and he smiles sadly at me. More silence, why is he just standing there smiling in that way. Did they die? The thought crosses my mind.

"There's no such thing as the Xiaolin Monks, Raimundo," He said to me. As if to explain better, he continues, "You've been in here for two years."

At this time I'm completely shocked, "No, your lying this is wrong. Jack's behind this isn't he! He paid you!" The assumption sputtered out my mouth before I realize it myself. Yes, this has to be entirely Jack's doing.

The 'doctor' sadly shook his head, "this is real life, the life you think is real is just your imagination. You made it real."

I refuse to believe him shaking my head angrily I feel dizzy and shrink back against the wall.

"Raimundo! Raimundo!" Kimiko shouts at me concern fills her voice, as she waves her hands in front of my face. I stare up at her confused, "oh, thank god I thought we lost you again."

I stare at her funny. What was all that? Was it all just a dream? Some weird psychotic dream? Or… no, that couldn't be it. There's no way that this is something I made up.

I wander away from her. I need to think. I've been living here for the past two years, ever since my sister died. That's why I came here, so I wouldn't have to think about it anymore. Could it be true that I made this up? No! It can't be! I'm not crazy. Sure I've been feeling a little crazy lately but… no, it just couldn't be. I was just hallucinating that's all. Man, I really am going crazy. But I know I haven't been crazy the whole time. What's making me this way?

**End of chapter 6-**

**Gomen Nasai! I seriously don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter. I'm going to get to it as soon as I possibly can. This is the only story that isn't theoretically finished! Road block…**

**Well, reviews make my muses work harder (or something like that!)**


	7. mother

Sorry 'bout the delay. Here they are:

**Title: Sick in the Head**

**Summary: Raimundo centric and in mostly Raimundo's POV. After having several _weird _experiences Raimundo starts worry if anything is really real. Slight swearing.**

**The beginning is a little repetitive but I already know that thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Xioalin Showdown not owned by me.**

**Chapter 7-**

I woke up to a rather worried Kimiko standing over me. I was outside lying on the ground. I halfway remember being outside but I don't remember passing out again.

"RAIMUNDO!" she shouts shaking me, when she realizes I was coming around, "You passed out again! Are you sure you're all right? This can't be normal."

"I'm fine," I lie, there's no way in hell I'm fine and I'm a hundred percent sure on that one.

"Good," Kimiko says and then shouts at me, "YOU HAVE US ALL WORRIED SICK OVER YOU!"

"Could please stop shouting, I'm not deaf," I say covering my ears.

"Apparently," she snorts annoyed. "Something's wrong with you."

"Shut up," I say, neither denying her accusation not agreeing with it.

She shook her head exasperating, "You need a cat scan."

"Could you leave me alone," I growl at her with a little more anger than she deserved.

"Oh sure, I stay all worried over you this WHOLE time and the first thing you want when you come to is for me to leave you alone!" she accuses, angrily pointing at me.

"It has nothing to do with you," that was a half lie, she's annoying but I also need sometime to think. So that's what I tell her, not the first part mind you.

"So, you do agree that you have a problem?" she asked twisting my words.

"No, just… damn it, just go!" I yell at her annoyed. Getting a better idea, "Look, never mind I'll leave."

Without another word I jump up off the ground and take off, heading away from her hoping she doesn't follow. I want to turn around and make sure, but I can't do that.

I sit down under a tree at the temples end nearest the mountains. I once heard there was a weird creature up there. Okay, remembering that was totally random and I know it, but for some reason I just do.

I lie back against the trunk and shut my eyes. I want to know if I remember anything; did I hallucinate again? If I did I don't remember. Why is this happening to me? Did I do something to deserve this? Those questions and many more cross my mind, but I don't have any answers.

_What if this is not reality_?

I grit my teeth I don't want to think of that. **Of course it is**. There's no way I've been living in a mental hospital the past two years. I mean there's no way… but that's what anyone in my position would think.

_There are crazy people out there that live in fantasyland and they believe it's real._

I shake my head annoyed. These weird thoughts, they don't feel my own. Is someone messing with my head? What if someone is doing this to me? How could someone do this to me… it's not possible. These thoughts, these things, they're internal; I can't blame them on anyone else.

I open my eyes. I jump when I'm somewhere I don't remember being. Scanning the area I still don't know where I'm at. It looks like a park or something; there's a building on one side and it's all fenced in.

"Honey," a voice calls to me.

My heart skips a beat as I twist around to the direction of the voice. A woman stands there, staring at me. She looks so much like me.

"Mom?" I asked still shocked, the mother I knew died last year.

She nodded and ran over to hug and kiss me, "I love you."

"I love you too," I tell her feeling content just sit wrapped in her arms.

She's crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried.

"It's just that I'm so happy," she says and then looks apprehensive.

I get a shock back to reality remembering that this is just an illusion. I shake my head. Man, my mother? My head's really crazy now.

She frowns as if reading my thoughts. "Honey, I want you back, please I need my little boy."

"This isn't real," I tell her sadly shaking my head violently, I want this hallucination to end, I can't bear it any longer. "Please just stop."

I feel her arms wrapped around me and I quickly pull away, "My mother isn't alive. She's dead! She died!"

I remember the day that I got that letter from my father very clearly. We'd been practicing all day.

_"Raimundo, you have mail," Kimiko had said as she shoved the letter into my hands; we'd been fighting and she was mad._

_I read the letter at least twelve times, each time my heart had sank a little more. That day, two weeks before Christmas, my mother had died in a car accident. It had parrelled the first worst day in my life; the day my sister had died. It didn't get any better from there. Regardless, last Christmas was the worst I'd ever had. It didn't help that the other monks were trying to cheer me up._

"Raimundo, honey, I'm not dead," she says, snapping me back into the present.

I shake my head again. I'm doing that a lot lately.

"Raimundo, you're mother's telling the truth," it's that stupid doctor again.

"SHUT UP AND JUST GO AWAY!" I screamed at him and run from them.

Two surly looking guys in white grab me and I'm fighting to get away from them. I scrunched my eyes shut in anger.

"Raimundo," I hear Omi's voice.

There's still someone grabbing me. Hesitantly I open my eyes. Clay's got a hold of me but he soon let's me go.

"Are you okay?" Kimiko asks.

"You were screaming," Omi tells me.

"No," I sigh, "and don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone."

"That's all you say now days, 'leave me alone'," Kimiko tells me annoyed, "if you're not careful I'll leave you around forever!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I need to be alone for now, that's all," I tell her and push past the three of them to go inside.

End of Chapter 7

Yes, I know I add a lot of my own stuff to make it easier for me; i.e. dead sister, dead mother, but oh well. That's how it is in this story.

Review please!


	8. the death

**Title: Sick in the Head**

**Summary: Raimundo centric and in mostly Raimundo's POV. After having several **_weird_** experiences Raimundo starts worry if anything is really real. Slight swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Xioalin Showdown not owned by me.**

**THIS IS A BONUS CHAPTER. I double posted this chapter with 7 so don't just come to this page first.**

**Chapter 8-**

_She laughs as I push her on the swings; she may be my older sister but she always loved the swings. I'd always loved to push her. We'd hardly ever fought. We were the best of siblings. _

She was so sweet, loving, and caring. Why would anyone want to take her away from this world?

_"Hey, Rai, you want to go to the mall with me?" she asks, stopping the swing, "I need a dress for prom."_

_I nod. I hate shopping but it was always worth it when I was with her._

_"You're going with Ryan right?" I ask as we get into her car, she'd just bought it. It wasn't that great but it was hers and she loved that thing the moment she'd set eyes on it._

_She nods happily, thinking out loud, "Maybe we'll get married someday."_

_"Yeah, maybe," I tell her and laugh._

_She laughs too, "and you'll get some cute little nieces and nephews."_

_I laugh, I liked that idea._

Now I'll never have that opportunity. I'll never be an uncle. She'll never get married or have any kids.

_The mall was crowded, but that was normal. We went into her favorite store and she picked out dresses. She insisted that I should help. I sighed but tried anyway. She laughed at all of my choices. Her final decision was a little pink satin dress; I know it may sound ugly but it was really pretty and that's coming from me._

_"You want to get some dinner," she asked, "I think mom and dad are eating out tonight."_

_"Are you buying?" I ask her, I don't have anymore money; I spent the rest of my allowance._

_"For you, I will," she laughed._

_"Then of course," I told her._

_"All right where do you want to go?" she asked._

_It took awhile but we finally decided on Taco Bell; she loves that stuff and it's cheap._

_The whole way there we kept talking about her prom. She was so excited. It was still about a month away but that type of stuff never got her down._

_We waited in line still talking excitedly. _

_Someone bumped into her._

_"Oh, Mark, hey," she said smiling._

_He was her ex._

_"Can I talk to you a minute?" he asked, glancing at me. "alone."_

_"Sure," she smiled kindly at him, she turned to me, "I'll just be a moment. You want to order for us?"_

_I nodded and she handed me the money. A chill crept up my spine as they went outside. I shook it off._

_I ordered and sat patiently with our food at my favorite table._

She never came back in.

_Several minutes later I heard gun shots. Several people shout out in surprise. I had a bad feeling; with some of the other customers we went outside._

_What I saw still haunts my nightmares. She was dead… dead…I kept repeating it in my head. But I just didn't want it to be true. Why'd it have to be true?_

She was my sister. I loved her. She had everything going for her. She was going to be a veterinarian. Now, she'll never be anything… but _dead. _She was my sister.

Her name was Julia.

End of chapter

Isn't that sad? I would like at least 7 reviews before i go on. 7 only because i double posted. Thanks!


	9. Too Short For a Title

**Title: Sick in the Head**

**Summary: Raimundo centric and in mostly Raimundo's POV. After having several wierd experiences Raimundo starts worry if anything is really real. Slight swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Xioalin Showdown not owned by me.**

**Wow! Your reviews exceeded my expectations +very happy+**

**Warning: short chapter alert! X0 sorry...**

Sorry, for the long wait in updating my computer crashed and then I went camping so that's why it took so long.

**Chapter 9**

Why'd I have to endure that dream again?

I got up, no use in trying to get more sleep and for once I didn't want it. It was still dark out and I stumbled a few times going to breakfast.

I'd love it if my mother was still alive. But she's dead; there's nothing anyone can do about it. I thought I accepted that a while ago, but maybe I hadn't. My mind keeps going back to that. It wants her to be alive. And maybe… no, she's not. She can't be. If she's alive then this is not… sort to speak.

_But isn't my mother better than this?_

There's that voice that sounds like me but isn't again. Yeah, being back home with my mother would be better than this. The other monks treat me like crap and Master Fung just doesn't trust me; no one listens to me.

I'm giving in again. I can't do that. This is just some sort of delirium, I hope it'll pass. I really don't want to go to the mental hospital for real.

"Hey," Clay says yawning as he ambles in and starts to grab a bowl.

"Hey," I greet him back. I get up to leave. I just prefer to not talk to anyone right now. The longer I stay away from them the less time they have to figure out that I'm losing it. Plus I just don't want to talk, not to be anti-social or anything. I need peace and quiet.

Everything that's been happening to me… can it all be explained by the simple fact that something is tearing away from my 'fantasyland'? But even in that, how can it be? If I've been locked in this world for so long, why now out of all times am I being torn away from it? Maybe it's not a something. Maybe it's me. Can I not stand my own 'fantasyland' anymore?

Stop thinking like that! Of course this is reality! I stop to think again. Even my natural reaction, my certainty… whatever it is, the one that tells me that I'm not making this up. I can't be sure if that's just trying to cover up the truth.

I can't trust anyone not even myself anymore. Maybe I should talk to that 'doctor' guy the next time I see him. I need some answers; answers he may be able to give.

I feel that certainty tugging at me again but ignore it. I sit down under my tree again and lie back. For once I'm waiting for my hallucinations to come on.

Typical, once you want something it doesn't come. But hey, that would be to telling if it were to happen right away again. After all, the second one didn't come for a couple days after I'd had the first one.

I really didn't want to wait a couple more days. But it seems that that is just what I have to do.

**End of chapter 9-**

**Don't worry chapter 10 is longer than that... My chapters lengths aren't consistent. :( very sorry... atleast five reviews please!**


	10. Crazy

**Title: Sick in the Head**

**Summary: Raimundo centric and in mostly Raimundo's POV. After having several wierd experiences Raimundo starts worry if anything is really real. Slight swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Xioalin Showdown not owned by me.**

**Chapter 10**

Everyone's getting on my nerves a lot more these days. I'm snappy and irritated. They've stopped trying to confront me. And I think good! I want them to leave me the fuck alone! Who needs them anyway! I just want to talk to Dr. Goyendel again. He has the answers that I want— the ones I need— I know he does.

It's noon when I find myself suddenly getting very dizzy, and I welcome it. He'd better be there.

Once again I'm back to the padded cell and straight jacket. I sit impatiently in the corner. The annoyance is plastered all over my face.

It took several minutes before Dr. Goyendel came in. Right away he frowned.

"I have some questions to ask and I'd better get some answers," I state flatly. I don't wait for him to consent, "first, if I've been hallucinating the past two years then why is it that I'm suddenly coming out of it?"

"For the past month, we've been using a new drug on you," he explained casual, "it probably triggered your shock back into reality."

I took several seconds to process that. "All right and why if my world is not real would I make it so horrible?"

"I don't know you tell me that," he asked, "my guess is you feel somehow responsible for your sister's death."

"Why would I feel responsible for her death?" I yell at him annoyed.

"It's very common," he replied.

"And why would I have my own mother die!" I demanded.

"That's when we tried another set of drugs, you responded badly to it and in your mind your mother died to keep you locked into that world," he went on.

I shook my head annoyed; this was a worthless waste of my time.

_Or was it?_

It did make the slightest bit of sense. This drug was pulling things from my mind. Like Kimiko's voice, or Clay, that one day that I couldn't see him. What about the voices?

"When I'm there I can hear voices and I don't know who they are," I say, and then ask, "What about that?"

"Well, what do they say?" he asks calmly.

"I don't know I can't make it out," I replied staring at him.

"It could be the doctors and nurses around here filtering through your mind," he explained, "that's sounds like the best guess."

It did make sense. Of course everything he said had made sense. But what did I really expected: nonsense?

I tell him to leave me alone and he frowns but leaves.

I sit there seething; why am I so angry anyway. What do I have to be so angry about?

The door opens again and I'm about to yell when I see it's my mother.

She smiles at me just like she always does.

My anger abates a little.

"Hey," she says and sits down near me.

"What?" I ask her quickly.

"I just wanted to talk to you," she says and smiles sadly, "just like we used to."

"What do you want to say?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, tell you the truth I hadn't thought of that," she says and laughs.

"That would be just like you," I state but smile back.

There is silence between us.

I shift uncomfortably. I don't like being in a straight jacket.

"I'd like you to be real," I tell her sadly.

"But I am real," she smiles at me.

I feel my consciousness slipping but I don't want to go yet.

"Don't leave," she says urgently grabbing me and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I don't want to," I tell her as it pulls me back in.

"Hey, Rai?" Kimiko says she waves hand in front of my face trying to get my attention, "Finally, you need to stop pulling this crap."

"Excuse me! What crap!" I snapped at her.

She looks at me stunned, "Well, spacing out for one."

"Well, you just leave me alone!" I hiss and make to get up.

"Do you really want me to make good on that promise that I made earlier?" she hisses back at me.

"Yes!" I tell her angrily and storm off; because of her I was pulled away from my mom.

I've made my mind up. There's no way this is reality. The very fabric of it is fake; searching for 'mystical' objects. Oh please! My mind was crazy when I made that one up. I mean here when I talk to people stuff happens, they go on mute or they disappear. How can this be real? How did I ever think this was real? If it was I would've never put up with half the shit that I deal with.

How do I get this all to go away and never come back?

**End of Chapter 10-**

**Well... it was longer this time... again at least five reviews please! I really like them! Thankies!**


	11. Fully

**Title: Sick in the Head**

**Summary: Raimundo centric and in mostly Raimundo's POV. After having several wierd experiences Raimundo starts worry if anything is really real. Slight swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Xioalin Showdown not owned by me.**

chapter 11

I need to force my way back to the real world but I don't know how. I don't want to wait here for even one more day. I yell and scream at no one and hope someone in the real world can hear me.

My prayers are answered the next day as I wake up and find myself back in the mental hospital. Dr. Goyendel was there.

"Oh, Raimundo, I was just coming to check on you," he said and smiled.

"How do I make it so that I don't go back there?" I ask him impatiently, "I don't want to go back there ever again."

"But they'll keep pulling you back in," he told me quickly.

"Well, how do I stop them from pulling back in?" I ask angrily, I'm annoyed.

"What do you think would be the best course of action?" he asked me.

I thought for several moments. One idea lingered in my head; one very sinister idea.

"RAIMUNDO!" I hear Kimiko's voice, but she's not here.

"There pulling me back in," I tell him and shut my eyes feeling nauseous.

"DON' T YOU EVER HEAR ME!" I hear Kimiko shout and she slaps me hard.

I open my eyes and she's standing over me looking as angry as ever.

"WHAT!" I shout back.

"Master Fung would like to see you," she states and looks at me as if I'm stupid.

"I don't want to see him," I tell her and get up, leaving her standing there. But not for long she's following me and she's yelling.

I ignore her yelling and make my way to the mess hall.

I enter and glance around not trying to give her any hint that I'm looking for anything. I find it in two seconds.

Walking over to the counter I start to pretend to get some breakfast. I casually grab a knife off the block.

Her yammering is stopped as I thrust it at her.

"What!" she asks surprise and moves away.

I follow her every step and try to swing again. This time she grabs my hand trying to pry the knife from hand but I won't give up that easily. We twist and fight; her trying to get the knife and me trying to kill her.

And that's the last thing I remember as everything goes black.

KIMIKO'S POV

Clay just hit Rai over the head.

"Kimiko, are you okay?" he asks me quickly.

"I'm fine thanks," I tell him. Rai seriously needs some help. He's definitely insane and I'm really worried about him.

"You didn't hurt him badly did you?" I ask looking at Rai's limp body on the ground; there was a good size bump forming on his head.

"He nearly kills you and you're worried about him?" he asks me.

"You know something's wrong with him," I yell at him annoyed.

"Yeah, he's plumb lost it," he tells me. "I suppose it's easier to take him this way."

I sigh but nod, "there's no way we could've made him go."

Dr. Junik was Master Fung's home doctor, he checked things for mystical influences, and that's where we needed to take Rai.

The whole time Rai was being looked at I was pacing the floor. Rai was my best friend crazy or not. We needed to figure out what was wrong so he could get better.

I see that short stubby old doctor come out and run over, "Well?"

"It's not certain," he sighed, "the tests won't come back for a couple days. Keep in mind that these tests don't catch everything. They do the best they can, but if it's something we know nothing about, it just won't help. I'll be sending him home now. But I'm giving you some sedatives. I don't want him awake right now."

I nod and Clay goes to get him.

Clay comes back several minutes later holding Rai bridal style. He looks so cute while he sleeps; too bad he's mostly an ass when awake. Then again I'm quite the hot tempered one. I guess that doesn't stop us from being best friends though. If anything happened to him I wouldn't be happy. The last… like two weeks have been rough. I hope it is something mystical, so we can get rid of it. Preferably, something that's easy to get rid of.

**End of chapter 11**

**POVchange!This is usually how long my chapters run so I'm happy. And they knocked Rai out :(... now what'll happen? Again at least 5 reviews, I'd actually like to see ten though; since that seems more of a challenge! Last chapter came close... 8.**


	12. New Wu?

**Title: Sick in the Head**

**Summary: Raimundo centric and in mostly Raimundo's POV. After having several wierd experiences Raimundo starts worry if anything is really real. Slight swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Xioalin Showdown not owned by me.**

**Chapter 12-**

**Still Kimiko's POV**

"_You mean we're looking for another blind wu?" I shout angrily. "we have other things to do. Like figure out what's wrong with Rai!"_

"_This wu may be important," Master Fung tells me._

"_And it may not be," I argued, "Rai's more important right now than some dumb wu!"_

"_Go and look for it!" he orders._

I growled as I thought back on it. Why _are_ we back in Seattle anyway! Is this place famous for unidentified wu? Or like they reasoned it could be the same one. Who knew?

I move out of the way of two jackasses fighting and stumble into a back alley.

"Oh, this is just great," I muttered to myself as I try to dust myself off, but to no avail some the bits aren't coming off. Well, there goes that outfit.

I glance around at taking in my new surroundings. Just to the right of me was a little medium sized box. It was probably about one foot wide and eight inches high. There was no lock on the box and it looked really old and had lost most of its elegance.

'Well this looks interesting.' I think and make to open the box.

"What are you doing?" I spin around in surprise as I hear the woman ask me. She sounds angry.

"This alley is private," she tells me crossly.

"I'm sorry there was a fight in the street and then I got pushed back here," I say quickly beginning to leave.

"Hey, Girly, take you're raggedy old box with you!" She yelled at me keeping that angry tone.

"Oh, sorry ma'am," I say picking up the box and tucking it under my arm. Something inside the box shifted as I did so. Hmmm… what's in this thing?

I exit the alley only to run straight into Clay and Omi.

"Clay! Omi!" I yell at them stunned, I mean I really hadn't meant to run right into them. It was kind of weird.

"What's the box for?" Omi asks curiously, eyeing probing the box.

"I don't know," I say and hold up it for them to see properly.

"That's it!" Dojo says as he peeks out of Clay's hat and he points to the box.

"Guess its not the same wu from that other time," Clay says, "woulda remembered seeing that there."

Omi nodded.

"We better take it somewhere where there's no one around," Clay says quickly, and turns to me, "I'll take it if it's heavy."

"No," I say shaking my head, I wasn't lying the box was actually fairly light. I shift the box tucking it under my arm again. Like last time whatever was in the box shift. Do I really wanna open that thing?

"Just take it back to the temple," Dojo instructs.

End of Chapter 12-

Well, this ought to be good +sigh+. At least 5 reviews.


	13. Elijah

**Title: Sick in the Head**

**Summary: Raimundo centric and in mostly Raimundo's POV. After having several wierd experiences Raimundo starts worry if anything is really real. Slight swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Xioalin Showdown not owned by me.**

**Wow, I really hadn't realized that last chapter was so short! Oh well, this chapter makes up for it… kinda.**

**Chapter 13**

**Still Kim's POV**

Omi tries to no avail to open the box.

"It's stuck!" he wails, as he bounces back several feet.

"I'll get it partner," Clay says and rolls up his sleeves, he grasps the box and pulls as hard as he can… be it doesn't budge.

He couldn't open it either.

"Let me try," I say.

"You," Omi laughs, "but you are a girl!"

"Well, it is a shengongwu," Dojo sighs, seeing how angry I am with Omi, "maybe someone special needs to open it."

I gruffly grabbed the lid of the box and yanked as hard as I can. There was a creak and the boxed sailed from my hands and crash-landing upside down; lid open.

"Well, I don't know about the throwing part, but its open," Dojo tells me.

I blushed but am happy… I take a few towards the box but stop.

"What's wrong Kimiko?" I hear Omi asking from over my shoulder.

I don't look back at him; my eyes are too transfixed on the box.

"It's m-moving," I stammered, paling slightly I point in the box's general direction.

They turned to look at the box. It was moving forward a little. Then it started to pop up a little as if trying to knock itself over.

"That box is old!" Clay says, he turns to Dojo, "Nothing could live inside it, right?"

A small tuff of black shone under the crack created by the open lid and it moves pulling the box up enough for the rest of it to come out.

They all scream out in surprise. I get closer and realized it was a little black kitten- only kittens didn't have black bat-like wings.

"What is that!" I shriek as the two boys hide behind me.

Dojo looks at the little black kitten and some realization seemed to dawn on him.

"Oh my, Dashi!" Dojo yells and grabs the kitten by its wings and roughly shoving it back in the box, maybe he was hoping the box would seal back up.

"That's not very nice, Dojo," A small voice says coming from the box. The two black paws open it again. And the cat jumps back out staring straight at the dragon.

"It talks?" I shriek.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" Dojo demands of the small winged-cat.

"Oh, like I have a choice!" Elijah snarls annoyed and points a paw at Dojo.

Just then there was a small wind tunnel that seemed to pick up the cat which disappears and all of the sudden there was a black-haired boy with streaks of crimson standing in front of them. He was a lot taller than she was. He was almost as tall as Clay, but definitely skinnery.

He wore tan cargo pants with lots of pockets everywhere held up by a brown belt, and a black band t-shirt. But what I stared at the most were the multi-colored bracelets that went half-way up both arms.

"God, it feels good to get out that from that box," He says lazily, blinking his ruby red eyes, and yawns while stretching his arms. He languidly looked at the bracelets that adorned his arms in mild interest.

"What are you?" I ask with all the confidence I could muster and point accusingly at the newly human-formed creature.

The attention that he has on the bracelets was slowly put onto me. "I take you're the one that opened the box?"

He only waits about two seconds for a response, "Names Elijah. Like Dojo said."

"You're a traitor!" Dojo says accusingly, one of his tiny hands was pointing at him much like my hand had been several seconds before.

"I'm not a traitor," Elijah tells Dojo sulkily, "the world would be doomed and I wouldn't be stuck in a box if was a traitor."

"Why should we believe you!" Dojo yells at him.

"Who do you think trapped me in that box!" Elijah yells back at him.

"Dashi!" Dojo yells.

"Wrong," Elijah sighs, bending down, grabbing the box and turning it upside down, showing the bottom to Dojo, "who's emblem is that!"

"Wuya's," Dojo says annoyed.

"Wuya, trapped me in there when I refused her," Elijah explains.

"And you didn't help her out at all?" Dojo asks.

"You know she was controlling me!" Elijah hisses.

"I heard she'd captured you, and that you were working with her!" Dojo says.

"Why would I willingly work with Wuya?" He asks.

Dojo said nothing.

"I thought so," Elijah sighs, he sounds rather weary, "I broke her control over me and she sealed me away in that horrible little box."

"Okay, I believe you," Dojo sighs after a moment of thought, then mumbles, "sorry."

"Now that that's out of the way, what are you?" I ask him.

"Me?" Elijah asks lazily pointing at himself.

"He's demon cat!" Clay points out.

"Actually I'm a shape-shifter," Elijah sighs annoyed with the cowboy, "or a dragon. Take your pick."

"You're a dragon?" I ask and I turn to Dojo, "how come you can't do shape shifting like him?"

"Elijah, is a Hirotao Dragon," Dojo sighs, "the last of his kind."

"The rest of my clan was wiped out by Wuya," Elijah sighs.

"He only survived because he was the strongest," Dojo explains.

"I didn't know Wuya knew how she could control me," he sighs, dropping down to sit cross-legged, "man, I'm so hungry."

"Gee, you've been trapped in a box for over one thousand years," Dojo sighs sarcastically, "I thought maybe you'd be stuffed."

"Ha, ha, you were always the one with the sense of humor," Elijah snorts.

"I could go get you some food," Omi offers, "what would you like?"

"Fruit," Elijah sighs, leaning back on the palms of his hands.

"Hirotao Dragons don't eat meat," Dojo tells Omi.

"I'll be right back," Omi said as he ran off.

"I'm surprised you were able to shift out of that cat form," Dojo says.

"Ehh," Elijah sighs and that turns to the dragon, "is he going to get me some berries? I like berries."

"What kind?" I ask.

"Any," he says shutting his eyes.

"Then probably," I tell him.

"Good," he sighs and falling onto his back.

"Are you okay?" I asked getting worried.

"He's fine," Dojo quickly tells me, "just conserving energy."

"I am back!" Omi yells as races back to them one large tin bucket in each hand.

Elijah opens his eyes immediately and sat back up as Omi placed the buckets in front of him.

He grabbed some grapes and shoving them into his mouth.

I guess he really was hungry.

After Elijah has eaten his fill he thanks us and lays back down. All of the sudden he bolts straight up eyes wide.

"Its here?" Elijah shouts in clear surprise.

"What's here?" Dojo sighs looks rather confused.

"That demon shengongwu," Elijah says slowly, "this isn't good."

**End of chapter 13**

**I know Elijah seems lazy at first, but he's not usually like that. You get trapped in a box for over a 1,000 years with nothing to eat or anything and see how tired you'd be. Sorry, guess I'm a little defensive… **

**Okay, and now for a little experiment… which probably won't matter (I dearly hope). I'm not going to ask for any set number of reviews. Just please review cause I love them… and I'll update in 3 or 4 days… **

**Tell me what you think of Elijah…**


	14. Tenkanokoku Kashuten

**Title: Sick in the Head**

**Summary: Raimundo centric and in mostly Raimundo's POV. After having several wierd experiences Raimundo starts worry if anything is really real. Slight swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Xioalin Showdown not owned by me.**

**Chapter 14**

He stared at us.

"So it's affected one of you?" Elijah asks, finally seeing that there were only three us.

"What are you saying!" Dojo asks completely lost.

"Where is he?" Elijah asks.

"Who?" I ask confused.

"The other dragon," Elijah asks us slowly, "wind."

"Raimundo?" I tell him, Elijah nods, "he's sick."

"Don't tell me that," Elijah says and then demands, "I know, just tell me where he is."

"In our sleeping quarters," I answer slowly.

"Show me," Elijah demands.

"Tell us what's going on here and we will," I demand of him.

"I'll tell you on the way," Elijah says, "there's not much time to lose."

"Fine," I agree and we go to show Elijah the way.

"Your friend the dragon of the wind has been affected by the Tenkanokoku Kashuten, it's a shengongwu, it drives the wearer insane," Elijah explains.

"Dashi…" Dojo began but got cut off.

"No, he didn't make it," Elijah stops rushing and hangs his head in shame, "I did, while I was under Wuya's control. I made it… I caused this trouble. I broke free from her control but it was too late… It was already complete… I hid it… Hope to God no one would ever find it. I'm so sorry. I caused this trouble."

"Elijah, Wuya was controlling you," I tell the poor dragon, nothing will come of him moping, "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is… I…" Elijah says sadly.

"What could you have done?" I ask him.

"It doesn't matter," Elijah sighs not bothering to look at them, probably to ashamed.

"Look, you can sulk later," Clay interjects, "but right now Rai needs help."

Elijah blushes remembering the dragon of the wind, "Yes, let's go do this. Then I'll destroy it this time."

He turned to Dojo, saying slowly. "I need a knife…"

Dojo stared at him for a moment before frowning and slithering off.

**End of chapter 14**

**Yes, short chapter that's why I posted two at the same time again...**

**More after notes on 15...**


	15. Kash and a Fight 1

**Title: Sick in the Head**

**Summary: Raimundo centric and in mostly Raimundo's POV. After having several wierd experiences Raimundo starts worry if anything is really real. Slight swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Xioalin Showdown not owned by me.**

**PLEASE don't forget to read 14 (they were posted at the same time)**

**Chapter 15**

**Normal POV**

They show him to where Rai was sleeping; Rai looks terrible lying there. He's pale and clammy and slightly shivers even in his sleep. Elijah nods as if it satisfied of something.

"This going to be messy," he sighs, "if you can't take the sight of blood then leave."

No one stirs and he once again nods his head as Dojo comes back with the knife. He mutters, "All right fair warning," before grabbing the knife and crossing the room.

Elijah stoops over the heavily sedated Dragon of the Wind and his eyes scanning him searching for something. He nods again as he finds what he was looking for. He lays the knife to the bare skin on Raimundo's upper right arm and presses down; blood oozes from the gash as he cuts.

Suddenly Elijah's knocked back several feet away from Raimundo, no apparent reason. He sat for a second- stunned- before getting up. He scans the room. Something knocks him back to floor once again.

"Interesting," Elijah mutters, before closing his eyes, folding his hands in front of him, and concentrating hard, the others watch him curiously.

He folds his fingers together; accept for the pointer fingers- sort of like a gun. All at once he opens his eyes pointing his hands forward.

They see a blur of moment in front of him as something is pushed back. Whatever it is comes into focus. It looks like a person… but who knows.

He has messy bleachie looking blonde hair. His eyes are dark purple, his skin pale. He's short.

He snarls annoyed that Elijah has broken his cloak.

"Who are you?" Elijah asks him dodging a blow from the enrage teen.

"Who am I!" He snorts as if offended. "Dear Elijah, you don't know your own creation as well as you think…"

He lashes out at Elijah once again and comes an inch away from sinking a blow.

"What do you mean?" Elijah asks not understanding, he silently sweats, 'whom ever this is, it isn't going to be an easy fight.'

"Tenkanokoku Kashuten, but you can call me Kash," He mutters and swings down landing a punch to Elijah's stomach. He slides back several feet.

"Kash, the Tenkanokoku Kashuten, that's a shengongwu," Elijah says silently trying to get up.

"Ha, I am," He says and slams his fists once again into Elijah.

"It can't be corporeal," Elijah says growing angry that this stupid person was trying to get to him; he had to be some agent of darkness. Going on the offense he slams his own fists into the other. "You're lying!"

"Am not," he snickers and quickly gets off the ground. "I've gotten enough power over the years, I knew you'd come back…"

"How can _you? You_ only work when someone calls your name?" Elijah asks him as blocks the other's fist only to be sent flying by a kick.

"You honestly think that that boy said my name?" He snickers sauntering closer to the fallen Elijah and points to the boy on the bed.

Elijah answers by jumping up and slamming a foot into the other teen's face; pushing him back a couple feet.

"GO, ELIJAH!" Kimiko yelled encouragingly.

Kash ignores her as he snickers again and spits up a bit of blood. "No answer huh?"

"Shut up," Elijah growls using his agility to get in close and send the demon into the wall several feet back.

"Uw, aren't we testy?" he snickers, seemingly not phased from being slammed into a wall.

"You can't be right!" Elijah shouts bitterly shaking his head.

The demon turns to face the Warriors.

"Oh, who could be right?" he asks them and dodges another blow from Elijah.

"You leave them out of this!" Elijah yells at him.

"Oh, what you think they might agree with me?" he asks and takes the opportune moment to slam a fist into the dragon's nose.

"No," Elijah snarls as blood trickles from his nose.

"There ain't no way that he could be a wu," Clay says, as Elijah and the other teen fight.

"Well, I don't know about that," Omi says, Elijah snaps to the attention of the little bald monk and gets thrown back by the demon.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asks Omi, Elijah gets up off the floor unhappily.

"I don't think we should be talking about this right now," Omi sighs, seeing they were distracting Elijah from his fight.

"The bald one agrees with me," the demon snickers and tries to punch Elijah only this time Elijah ducks and counters him causing him to fly back several feet.

"Fuck you," Elijah growls under his breath and delivers an aerial kick slamming Kash into the wall again.

He fell to the ground and looked up Elijah, furry in his eyes, "You know I'm getting very sick of crashing into that wall."

"Then give up!" Elijah demands.

"Yeah, you can beat him!" Kimiko yells at him.

"Wrong," Kash hisses, with lightning speed he was by Elijah's side and with the force that could hurl a semi kicks the dragon sending him crashing through the wall. Rubble from the broken wall falling down.

Kimiko screams in horror and Clay and Omi run towards the rubble.

They get two feet before they're blocked by Kash.

"Oh, and where the hell are you going!" He growled.

"Prepare to eat dust," Omi yells at him getting into battle stance.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Kash squeaked sarcastically and held up his hands as if defeated before stopping and sneering at the dragon of Water.

"You will be before I'm through with you," Kimiko snarled as she stepped beside Omi and Clay. "Let's kick his butt."

Clay and Omi nodded and all three prepared to fight. Just then Kash was grabbed by one leg and hurled onto the other side of the room.

"You think a little rubble will stop me?" Elijah said quite calmly, "Well, don't worry because of that I had time to see what's going on… Your chain is visible."

Sure enough that was a faint glow and see through chain attached from Kash's arms and around his neck to back where the real shengongwu was still lying on the floor near Raimundo.

"What the…!" Kimiko yelled out in surprise.

"Your not really the wu, your just a puppet," Elijah said crossing his arms, "I'd like to know how this happen."

Without further warning Elijah grabbed Kash holding him down.

"Get off of me!" he hissed angrily.

"Sorry, it's the only way I can see the past from you," Elijah sighed as bent over locking lips with the other.

Several seconds went by as images sailed through Elijah's head. Finally he released the demon and got off of him.

A bright angry blush smeared Kash's face and he hissed at the intruding dragon.

"Oh, I see," Elijah said solemnly. "I feel so sorry for you… being reduced to that."

"What are talking about?" Kimiko shouted angrily at the dragon. "You not going to fight him now!"

Elijah shook his head. "No, I'm still going to fight him…."

"Good, let's fight!" Kash growled cutting Elijah off and jumping at him.

"You know it's impolite to interrupt," Elijah told him annoyed, dodging him. Kash ungracefully collided with the floor.

He whipped around angrily and charged again.

Elijah once again dodges, "You see I have an advantage on you."

"Bull shit!" Kash yells furiously, but doesn't make to charge him again.

"Well of course, you're bound to the wu for one and unwillingly so everything you do is hesitant even after so long," Elijah explaines as if he were saying something completely obvious to everyone. A smile mischievious smile lights his face. "Plus you're not even a demon. You're a dragon like Dojo and I; Numezi Kadera, right? That's why it's so easy for you to move about without being seen."

This seems to infinitely piss the creature off and it charges at Elijah once again this time swinging a kick at him. Elijah was expecting an enraged reaction from the wu it wasn't like this current state of affairs and didn't want to lose it's host; but Elijah hadn't expected the other dragon to be so fast it hit knocking him to the ground and sickening crack was heard.

"Ewww, something's angry," Elijah teases spitting out a small amount of blood. He tries to get up but only gets kicked in the ribs.

"You bastard, you can't beat me!" it hisses and adds an extra kick. All the sudden he whips around 180 to Elijah. "And what the hell are you doing!"

Kimiko freezes up instantaneously; the Tenkanokoku Kashuten in one hand.

"What are you talking about?" she asks innocently shoving the cuff behind her back.

"Kimiko, what are you doing! Stay out of this he'll hurt you!" Elijah warns worried.

"All right," she says hurriedly, "you take this," and she throws it at him.

It sails over Kash's head and he makes to grab it but Elijah swipes it first.

**End of chapter 15**

**I apologize for the lame, two sentence, character description. I'm just not good at it yet. I also kind of feel like they disrupt the flow of the story when it's in a faster moving part. If you want a little better description of him, his bio's on my profile.**

**And secondly, I apologize to all of you who don't like all of the Elijah/Kash fighting. I thought about it and thought about it, but I just didn't see, keeping everyone in character, how the warriors would be fighting Kash. It's Elijah's problem so it's something he has to deal with. Like what happen above, if Elijah gets knock around too much then they'd help him. But at present they won't have to.**

**Third thing, sorry TamerTerra not working. Please atleast 8 reviews or I won't post the next chapter, and perferably not one's... well go read 'The Does and Don'ts of Reviewing' on my profile page.**

**There'stwo chapters left.**


	16. Kash and a Fight 2

**Title: Sick in the Head**

**Summary: Raimundo centric and in mostly Raimundo's POV. After having several wierd experiences Raimundo starts worry if anything is really real. Slight swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Xioalin Showdown not owned by me.**

**Chapter 16-**

Kimiko screams in horror and Clay and Omi run towards the rubble.

They get two feet before they're blocked by Kash.

"Oh, and where the hell are you going!" He growled.

"Prepare to eat dust," Omi yells at him getting into battle stance.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Kash squeaked sarcastically and held up his hands as if defeated before stopping and sneering at the dragon of Water.

"You will be before I'm through with you," Kimiko snarles as she steps beside Omi and Clay. "Let's kick his butt."

Clay and Omi nod and all three prepare to fight. Kash quickly crashes into Omi knocking the small monk to the ground before turning on Clay. He delivers the cowboy a blow to the head that knocks him back. With a growl he turns to Kimiko. She jumps at him preparing an aerial attack just to get knocked back. He growls at her standing in front of her; eyes narrowing.

Just then Kash was grabbed by one leg and hurled onto the other side of the room.

"You think a little rubble will stop me?" Elijah said quite calmly, "Well, don't worry because of that I had time to see what's going on… Your chain is visible."

Sure enough that was a faint glow and see through chain attached from Kash's arms and around his neck to back where the real shengongwu was still lying on the floor near Raimundo.

"What the…!" Kimiko yells out in surprise.

"Your not really the wu, your just a puppet," Elijah says crossing his arms, "I'd like to know how this happen."

Without further warning Elijah grabs Kash holding him down.

"Get off of me!" he hisses angrily.

"Sorry, it's the only way I can see the past from you," Elijah sighes as bent over locking lips with the other.

Several seconds went by as images sailed through Elijah's head. Finally he released the demon and got off of him.

A bright angry blush smears Kash's face and he hisses at the intruding dragon.

"Oh, I see," Elijah says solemnly. "I feel so sorry for you… being reduced to that."

"What are talking about?" Kimiko shouts angrily at the dragon. "You not going to fight him now!"

Elijah shakes his head. "No, I'm still going to fight him…."

"Good, let's fight!" Kash growls cutting Elijah off and jumping at him.

"You know it's impolite to interrupt," Elijah tells him annoyed, dodging him. Kash ungracefully collides with the floor.

He whips around angrily and charges again.

Elijah once again dodges, "You see I have an advantage on you."

"Bull shit!" Kash yells furiously, but doesn't make to charge him again.

"Well of course, you're bound to the wu for one and unwillingly so everything you do is hesitant even after so long," Elijah explains as if he were saying something completely obvious to everyone. A smile mischievous smile lights his face. "Plus you're not even a demon. You're a dragon like Dojo and I; Numezi Kadera, right? That's why it's so easy for you to move about without being seen."

This seems to infinitely piss the creature off and it charges at Elijah once again this time swinging a kick at him. Elijah was expecting an enraged reaction from the wu it wasn't liking this current state of affairs and didn't want to lose it's host; but Elijah hadn't expected the other dragon to be so fast it hit knocking him to the ground and sickening crack was heard.

"Uwww, something's angry," Elijah teases spitting out a small amount of blood. He tries to get up but only gets kicked in the ribs.

"You bastard, you can't beat me!" it hisses and adds an extra kick. All the sudden he whips around 180 to Elijah. "And what the hell are you doing!"

Kimiko momentarily freezes up; the Tenkanokoku Kashuten in one hand.

"What are you talking about?" she asks innocently shoving the cuff behind her back.

"Kimiko, what are you doing! Stay out of this he'll hurt you!" Elijah warns worried.

"All right," she says hurriedly, "you take this," and she throws it at him.

It sails over Kash's head and he makes to grab it but Elijah swipes it first. He stares at the dragon a sad look on his face and Kash stares back.

"I was going to kill you," Elijah sighs. "But now I see there's a better way."

Kash realizes what's happening a split second before but by then it's too late; jumping at the other dragon. Elijah jumps back as well, avoiding the other's desperate attack.

Two seconds later the real wu is in the air. Elijah chanting a spell and no one can hear the words; although it's not English anyway. The chains leading to Kash seem to electrify and the dragon is on the ground in apparent pain.

'Damn, it's giving me trouble,' Elijah thinks to himself and concentrates on his spell and the wu harder. Kash's screams turn up a notch, it's still doesn't want to let go. Elijah focuses even harder and tries to keep the other dragons pain from getting to him. If he stops now Kash will still be hooked to it. It might end up killing the dragon but he needed to do it. Kash's death would be necessary. Even though he'd rather not kill the innocent dragon. He needed to end it.

Kash was screaming and writhing on the floor. Lacerations trace their way onto his skin, his clothes were torn, and blood split out his nose. His screams stopped for instant as he hacked up a large amount of blood.

The Xiaolin Warriors stare on in confusion. Kimiko's heart went out to the poor dying dragon. Elijah had said he was innocent and the wu was controlling him. He really was being torn up by that awful thing.

Without warning something slices at Elijah and thin line of blood was seen oozing from his left cheek. He only concentrates harder and ignores the pain.

The wu starts glow brightly it seems that Elijah spell is starting to work. Cracks were starting to form. As the SGW broke up it sent one last brutal shockwave to Kash. Kash screams out in utter pain as blood spills from his mouth. Now that it was defeated Kash panted for one long second before keeling over.

"It's finally over," Elijah muttered dropping his head in sadness. He had won but would be the price?

**End of chapter 16**

**That's chapter 16. Please five reviews and i'll be a happy writer. One final chapter left... everything will be explained in that chapter.**


	17. Flashback

Title: Sick in the Head

Summary: Raimundo centric and in mostly Raimundo's POV. After having several wierd experiences Raimundo starts worry if anything is really real. Slight swearing.

Disclaimer: Xioalin Showdown not owned by me.

Chapter 17

Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Elijah sat in the waiting room in silence. It had been several hours since the ordeal and Master Fung had sent Kash and Raimundo to the waiting room. Raimundo needed stitches for his arm…

"Please, explain to us about Kash," Kimiko asks finally breaking the silence.

"Kash is Numezi Kadera Dragon, a shadow demon dragon and obviously Kash isn't his real name. I don't know it…

_Flashback:_

"_But Wuya was defeated what are we supposed to do now?" someone said, a bright young beautiful woman with long flowing red hair._

"_We need to get her back," a rather tall, brown haired male answered her._

"_Yes, I know Kindao," the women said, she, Kindao, and the rest of Wuya's followers (that were still alive), had all gathered._

"_All we have to do is open the puzzle box," another female, a short looking one with short blonde hair said, "Right, Yukisara?"_

_The first woman, Yukisara, nodded. "But we have to get it from those monks…"_

"_So first, Shida, we need to gather power," Kindao said addressing the second woman._

"_And who we gonna do that?" Shida asked annoyed._

"_You remember that little dragon that Wuya had for a little while?" said a second male, this one blond, with blue eyes and a commanding presence._

"_That cute little black one that belonged to Dashi?" asked third female, this one was also blonde with long curly hair, happily remembering him, "mmm… Elijah baby!"_

"_Yes, that one, Nihara," the blond male told her._

"_He was cutie… too bad he got locked up in that box," Nihara said with a sigh, "and then Wuya got locked up in a box too… how ironic."_

"_Well, get on with it, Amir," hissed Yukisara anxiously._

"_That wu that she was trying to make him create, this is it," Amir told them grinning evilly, and revealed a small golden cuff._

"_That's it?" Yukisara shouted in surprise looking it over._

"_Oh, it's beautiful!" Nihara shouted and swiped it from Amir holding it up in the sun._

"_We can use to get the monks," Amir explained._

"_But it's useless without being activated," Kindao asked annoyed with the young blond._

"_Yeah, stupid," Shida yelled at him angrily._

"_But we can get it to activate," Amir went on, still with that smirk. "All we need is a host."_

"_A host?" Kindao asked, considering the idea thoughtfully._

"_It'd have to be one powerful host to feed that wu," Yukisara sighed._

"_What about a Numezi Kadera Dragon, that should do the trick," Nihara spoke up, smiling happily, "I've seen a cute little blond one running around in the forest."_

"_A Numezi Kadera!" Kindao shouted wide-eyed._

_Nihara smiled and nodded happily._

"_He'd be hard to capture, but it would be worth it," Amir said, voicing his thoughts._

"_I could conjure up something," Kindao said, in a rather arrogant way._

"_I bet you could," Amir said with that mischievous smile of his._

"_Then its settled," Yukisara said with the voice a finality._

_They had succeeded in capturing the dragon and they'd even succeeded in binding the dragon to the wu. But what they hadn't planned was the wu itself. It didn't care what side they were on. In the end the wu had been the one to dispel the last of Wuya's faction. And all in one crushing blow._

"So, that's what happened?" Kimiko asks after Elijah had finished telling them.

"Was it just me or was this Amir guy…" Clay starts to say.

"Not really on their side," Elijah says finishing off his sentence. "It seems that way to me, as well."

"It's an odd story to say the least," Kimiko tells them. "But it's the truth so…"

She stops talking letting her sentence finish itself. Just then the nurse came in.

"Raimundo's awake and he would like to see you," she said and lead the others to his room.

"Hey, Rai!" Kimiko says and hugs him.

"Hey," Raimundo says. He looks away from them. "What happened? The last thing I remember was being in Seattle."

"SEATTLE!" Kimiko and the others say in surprise.

"Partner, that was quite a while ago," Clay says.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything after that?" Omi asks in shock.

"It would make sense," Elijah sighs, "that was when he got infected, right?"

"Who are you?" Raimundo asks finally seeing him.

"We've got a long story to tell you," Kimiko says and starts pulling up chairs for them all to sit in.

"And what about him?" Raimundo repeats as the other warriors sit in the chair.

"He's part of it. So you'll just have to wait until that part comes up," Kimiko sighed in annoyance, and thought, 'Rai's so impatient.'

End of Chapter 17

That's the end... i'm thinking about doing another one for after this. The villain would be Amir.


End file.
